Of great importance to man is the control of pathological cellular proliferation such as that which occurs in the case of cancer. Considerable research and resources have been devoted to oncology and antitumor measures including chemotherapy. While certain methods and chemical compositions have been developed which aid in inhibiting, remitting, or controlling the growth of, for example, tumors, new methods and antitumor chemical compositions are needed. Anti-proliferative agents can also be useful in treating autoimmune diseases and inflammatory disease.
In searching for new biologically active compounds, it has been found that some natural products and organisms are potential sources for chemical molecules having useful biological activity of great diversity. For example, the diterpene commonly known as paclitaxel, isolated from several species of yew trees, is a mitotic spindle poison that stabilizes microtubules and inhibits their depolymerization to free tubulin (Fuchs, D. A., R. K. Johnson [1978] Cancer Treat. Rep. 62:1219–1222; Schiff, P. B., J. Fant, S. B. Horwitz [1979] Nature (London) 22:665–667). Paclitaxel is also known to have antitumor activity and has undergone a number of clinical trials which have shown it to be effective in the treatment of a wide range of cancers (Rowinski, E. K. R. C. Donehower [1995] N. Engl. J. Med. 332:1004–1014). See also, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,157,049; 4,960,790; and 4,206,221.
Marine sponges have also proven to be a source of biologically active chemical molecules. A number of publications disclose organic compounds derived from marine sponges including Scheuer, P. J. (ed.) Marine Natural Products, Chemical and Biological Perspectives, Academic Press, New York, 1978–1983, Vol. I–V; Uemura, D., K. Takahashi, T. Yamamoto, C. Katayama, J. Tanaka, Y. Okumura, Y. Hirata (1985) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 107:4796–4798; Minale, L. et al. (1976) Fortschr. Chem. org. Naturst. 33:1–72 Faulkner, D. J., Nat. Prod. Reports 1984, 1, 251–551; ibid. 1987, 4, 539; ibid 1990, 7, 269; ibid 1993, 10, 497; ibid 1994, 11, 355; ibid 1995, 12, 22; ibid 1998, 15:113–58; ibid 2000 17:1–6; ibid 2000 17: 7–55; ibid 2001, 18: 1–49; 2002, 19: 1–48.; Gunasekera, S. P., M. Gunasekera, R. E. Longley and G. K. Schulte (1990) J. Org Chem., 55:4912–4915. ; Horton, P. A., F. E. Koehn, R. E. Longley, and O. J. McConnell, (1994) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 116: 6015–6016.
The success of chemotherapy for the treatment of various cancers can be substantially negated though cellular mechanisms which have evolved to enable neoplastic cells to subvert the cytotoxic effects of the drug. Some cells have developed mechanisms, which confer resistance to a number of structurally unrelated drugs. This multi-drug resistance (or MDR) phenomenon may arise through a number of different mechanisms. One of these involves the ability of a cell to reduce intracellular concentrations of a given drug through efflux from cytoplasm through and out the cell membrane by a series of unique ATP-dependent transporter proteins called-P-glycoproteins (Pgp) (Casazza, A. M. and C. R. Fairchild [1996] “Paclitaxel (Taxol®): mechanisms of resistance” Cancer Treat Res. 87:149–171). The surface membrane, 170 kDa Pgp, is encoded by the mdr-1 gene and appears to require substrate binding before transport begins. A wide range of compounds, including a number of structurally unrelated chemotherapeutic agents (adriamycin, vinblastine, colchicine, etoposide and Taxol), are capable of being transported by Pgp and render the cell resistant to the cytotoxic effects of these compounds. While many normal cell types possess Pgp, in general, tumor cell lines, which possess high levels of mRNA specific for Pgp, also exhibit overexpression of membrane Pgp and demonstrate resistance to various drugs. This intrinsic resistance can be increased multifold by incubation of cells with stepwise increasing doses of a particular drug over a period of several months. This can be further facilitated by the addition of the MDR reversal agent, verapamil (Casazza, A. M. and C. R. Fairchild [1996] supra) in combination with the particular drug. Drug resistant cell lines produced in this fashion exhibit resistance to drug cytotoxicity from 20 to 500 fold, compared to parental cell lines.
An additional target for cancer drug discovery is a high molecular weight membrane protein associated with multi-drug resistance properties of certain tumor cells known as the multidrug resistance-associated protein (MRP). MRP is a 190 kD membrane-bound glycoprotein (Bellamy, W. T. [1996], Annu. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol., 36: 161–183. ) which belongs to the same family of proteins as the p-glycoprotein pump P-gp (Broxterman; H. J., Giaccone, G., and Lankelma, J. [1995], Current Opinion in Oncology, 7:532–540. ) but shares less than 15% homology of amino acids with P-gp (Komorov, P. G., Shtil, A. A., Holian, O., Tee, L., Buckingham, L., Mechetner, E. B., Roninson, I. B., and Coon, J. S. [1998], Oncology Research, 10: 185–192. ). MRP has been found to occur naturally in a number of normal tissues, including liver, adrenal, testis, and peripheral blood mononuclear cells (Krishan, A., Fitz, C. M., and Andritsch, I. [1997], Cytometry, 29: 279–285). MRP has also been identified in tissues of the lung, kidney, colon, thyroid, urinary bladder, stomach, spleen (Sugawara, I. [1998] The Cancer Journal, 8(2) and skeletal muscle (Kruh, G. D., Gaughan, K. T., Godwin, A., and Chan, A. [1995], Journal of the National Cancer Institute, 87(16): 1256–1258. ). High levels of MRP have been implicated in multidrug resistance (MDR) in cancers of the lung and pancreas (Miller, D. W., Fontain, M., Kolar, C., and Lawson, T. [1996]. Cancer Letters, 107: 301–306. ), and in neuroblastomas, leukemias and cancer of the thyroid (Kruh, G. D., Gaughan, K. T., Godwin, A., and Chan, A. [1995], Journal of the National Cancer Institute, 87(16): 1256–1258. ), as well as bladder, ovarian and breast cancers (Barrand, M., Bagrij, T., and Neo, S. [1997]., General Pharmacology, 28(5): 639–645. ). MRP-mediated MDR involves some of the same classes of compounds as those which are mediated by P-gp, including vinca alkaloids, epipodophyllotoxins, anthracyclins and actinomycin D (Barrand, M., Bagrij, T., and Neo, S. [1997]., General Pharmacology, 28(5): 639–645). However, the substrate specificity has been demonstrated to differ from that of P-gp (Komorov, P. G., Shtil, A. A., Holian, O., Tee, L., Buckingham, L., Mechetner, E. B., Roninson, I. B., and Coon, J. S. [1998], Oncology Research, 10: 185–192. ). Drugs which would inhibit or which are not substrates for the MDR pump would, therefore, be useful as chemotherapeutic agents.
Of further significant importance to man is the control of fungi which can cause human, animal and plant diseases as well as food spoilage. Considerable research and resources have been devoted to identifying antifungal agents. While certain methods and chemical compositions have been developed which aid in inhibiting or controlling the growth of fungi, new methods and antifungal compositions are needed.
Human mycotic infections may be grouped into superficial, subcutaneous, and deep (or systemic) mycoses. Superficial fungal infections of skin, hair and nails may be chronic and resistant to treatment but rarely affect the general health of the patient. Deep mycoses, on the other hand, may produce systemic involvement and are sometimes fatal.
The deep mycoses are caused by organisms that live free in nature in soil or on decaying organic material and are frequently limited to certain geographic areas. In such areas, many people acquire the fungal infection. A majority develop only minor symptoms or none at all, and only a small minority of infections progress to full-blown serious or fatal disease. The host's cell-mediated immune reactions are of paramount importance in determining the outcome of such infections.
Post-harvest losses during storage of plant produce are caused, interalia, by fungal and bacterial pathogens. Fungicidal compounds have long been used to increase yields and extend agricultural production capabilities into new areas. They have also been extremely important tools for ameliorating season-to-season differences in yield and quality caused by weather-driven variations in disease pressure.
Chemical fungicides have provided an effective method of control; however, the public has become concerned about the amount of residual chemicals which might be found in food, ground water and the environment. Stringent new restrictions on the use of chemicals and the elimination of some effective pesticides from the market place could limit economical and effective options for controlling fungi.
One example of the need to control post-harvest spoilage of agriculture products pertains to green and blue molds of citrus fruits caused by Penicillium digitatum and P. italicum. These molds cause severe damage during storage and shipping. The existing fresh-market industry relies completely on a combination of several chemical treatments to deliver sound fruit to distant markets over substantial periods of time without excessive damage caused by these molds. Unfortunately, there are increasing concerns about the safety of the chemicals currently used to control these fungal pathogens. Also, there are increasing problems with fungal strains with resistance to the most effective compounds.
In another example, powdery mildew of grapes caused by Uncinula necator can cause severe damage even in dry areas such as California. Traditionally this disease was controlled with applications of elemental sulfur, but this necessitates frequent, high volume applications of an irritating material. The introduction of ergosterol biosynthesis inhibiting fungicides (primarily triazoles) greatly simplifies control, but also selects for tolerant strains. Some of these compounds are also known to have potential teratogenic effects and very long soil residuals. In these and other examples, alternative control methods are in great demand—particularly methods which are safer or more environmentally benign.
To prevent fugal spoilage it is common practice in many countries to spray produce with systemic fungicides in the field and to dip harvested produce in fungicide solutions prior to storage. Since the oncogenic nature of many of the most commonly used fungicides is increasingly recognized and because the persistence of most fungicides is increased by the low storage temperatures the postharvest use of fungicides is of growing concern.
Additionally, resistance to the fuingicides, used has been reported and suppression of the main spoilage organism B. cinera by fungicides such as BENOMYL fungicide has been shown to result in increased population of A. brassicicola which causes a more penetrating rot of produce than B. cinera. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,038.
The future role of fungicides in agriculture is increasingly threatened by several factors including; the development of pest resistance, increasing concerns about food safety and environmental accumulation of toxic compounds. As older fungicides are removed from the market due to regulatory changes there is an increasing need to find new effective fungicidal compounds.
Lasonolides and other macrolides have previously been found to possess useful biological activities. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,478,861; 5,684,036; and 6,476,065.